The Bakugou Twins
by DarkerShades
Summary: On the day fo April 20, The Bakugou family gave birth to not one, but two little boys. How will this story unfold? read to find out!(I'm back and ready to work on this!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Beginning and leading to now

On the day of April 20, 2003. Was the happiest day for the upcoming parents mitsuki and Masaru bakugou. At exactly 2:37 Mitsuki gave birth to twin baby boys,"Alright what shall their names be?" one of the nurses asked as she wrote down other information on the band." This one, is Katsuki and this one…." The mother looked over to her husband whose eyes widened," Oh! And the other one is Mitski." Chuckling the nurse wrote down the names. The bakugo's hearts welled up in excitement knowing they were a family of 4 and planned to take care of, and love every second with the twins.

,"KATSUKI! MITSKI!" the young blonde stood next to a black burnt mark on the ground in the living room. After another moment in walked in the twins, who were now nine years old. They looked at the spot on the floor and looked back at their mom, both of their faces looked at her with a small amount of guilt on their expressions," sorry mom we were just playing around and got carried away,..." the twin on the left, Mitski apologized. Mitsuki's hard glare softened slightly, ever since the boys found out that they were immune to each other's quirks ( which will be explained later ) they grew used to fighting one another with eachothers quirks which were both explosion based so when they would start fighting inside they must have used their quirks.." its fine, why don't you go to the park?" the two boys cheered and went to the front door quickly putting on their matching pair of black sneakers, and heading outside to the park at the end of the street.

The twins seemed to enjoy the park ( mainly due to their secret place ) and the fact that they often complimented for their quirks. After awhile of simply playing with the equipment the worst thing happened. Deku came," HEY DEKU!" Katsuki began to walk over to the young greenette whom looked at the blonde in fear. Next to Izuku was a lopsided sandcastle," HA! YOUR SO USELESS YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE A SANDCASTLE!" The other twin, who was playing with the jungle gym, heard the conversation and walked behind Katsuki. " Hey katsuki…." He turned around," I think mom called us." ," HA!? WHO CARES ABOUT THAT HAG!" Mitski winced at katsuki's loud and angered voice. Glancing back at Deku the Twin answered," K lets go." he had lowered his voice but it stilled dripped with confidence. As they left the park Mitski gave deku a small smile before continuing to walk behind Katsuki.

The Bakugou Twins sat on a single desk as they waited for class to start, Bakugou laid back in the chair and had his feet on the desk while Mitski sat on the top right corner of the desk, his hands sitting on the warm material, and his legs hung over almost touching the floor," Now It's time to pass out the career forums But." the teacher grabbed the stack of papers and threw them up in the air," YOUR ALL PLANNING TO GO TO U.A RIGHT!" Most of the students replied with a cheer and by showing off their quirks. But Midoriya, and the Bakugou twins stayed silent, well until Katsuki went and yelled," HEY DON'T GROUP ME IN WITH THESE EXTRA'S" everyone fell silent," Settle now." With reluctance he did," Now the people who passed the mock test is the Bakugou twins and… Izuku." that officially set Katsuki off as he jumped out of his seat.

Katsuki being katsuki, decided to meet deku after class. Mitski waited outside of the school doors, due to katsuki's instructions when he saw a note book fall into the koi pond. He walked over, slightly confused until he saw that it was Izuku's hero analysis. Picking it up, he noticed the scorch marks from Katsuki's quirk. Holding the book firmly, Mitski shook the book dry ( As much as he could anyway ) before setting it next to the koi pond. Just as He returned to his position Katsuki came out, his two dumb lackeys trailing behind.

The group of four walked through the alley, just as a certain slimy ooze was making its way through and noticed the group of boys. In an instant The slime attacked, scooping up a blonde in the process. Katsuki's two lackey's had run away from the scene, while Mitski instantly attacked, using his quirk without much, if any, thought, all he could think about was saving his younger brother katsuki.

Once the crowd of super heroes and bystanders had surrounded the area was when they say how Mitski was relentlessly attacking the slime, but everytime he would get close it moved its green ooze out of the way before reforming again," AHHH!" The hero's had been trying to either deal with the fire or deal with the kid. After another few minutes Mitski jumped back, gasping in exhaustion, and was about to go attack again when a little greenette ra to the villain," MIDORIYA!" The older twin ran after him helping to protect him since the slime was about to suffocate them when they heard it," IT'S FINE NOW! WHY BECAUSE I AM HERE!" His deep laugh resonated through the crowd as he punched the air sending the sludge villain into becoming small pieces all over the ground and effectively putting out the fire.

Once the sludge villain was detained and Izuku got his scolding ( Unlike The Bakugou twins who were praised for their bravery. ) The twins headed to their house when Katsuki stopped," Wait here." his reply was simple, he marched off. After 5 minutes of scrolling on his phone boredly Katsuki came back and started walking home again, Mitski following in pursuit.

School was finally over and the bakugou twins had begun to train relentlessly. Katsuki focused more on strength and being able to handle the drawback of his quirk. Mitski went with practicing his agility, speed, and combat styles. Finally it was time for the Entrance Exams. A loud banging was heard from the ceiling above Mitsuki's head, but she paid no mind to it knowing who it was, the twins. The two of them shared a bed ( What I said they were close didn't they ) Mistki, being the early bird he was, had grown in a routine of waking up, pushing katsuki until he fell out of the bed. Grumbling The blonde got up and made his way to the bathroom, doing his daily routine before heading outside to wait for Mitski whom came out 3 minutes later. The walk was quiet but both of their thoughts were full of things, one was more of how he would surpass everyone, and the other was if he could even pass the exams. All would be shown in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Entrance exams.

As the twins passed through the gates to U.A Many people looked their direction, remembering the two from the Sludge villain incident that had happened a few months ago. Katsuki had 'accidentally' bumped into Deku," Watch it Deku!" He continued on his way. Mitski sucked in a heavy breath as he entered Katsuki, whom noticed it, Gave his brother his usual arrogant smile, Which he returned, and they headed to the auditorium.

After finding their seats ( Which sadly were not near one another ) They waited for the announcer to start speaking. For Mistki he didn't bother to listen, he opted to looking for his brother instead. Trying to look casual while he was. In the end he wasn't able to see him, but at least he had figured out the gists of the Entrance exams and where he was going to be placed in Exam Area E ( I forgot what his exam area was and I'm too lazy to look back ) Looking around the area he noticed small explosions coming from the middle of a crowd of teens. Mitski began to walk forward, ducking, and maneuvering to get to where the explosions came from, once he was close enough he was able to see that it was Katsuki, clear as day. Finally when Mitski was only 10 feet or so away from his other twin was when Katsuki noticed him, an even larger smile adorned his features as the older brother strode up to him. They both used their right hands to grip each others, they flexed, and then sent small controlled explosions that looked like they were passing them to each other. For them it was like a good luck charm of reassurance. ," GO!" The speakers boomed, Unlike the words just spoken, nobody ran, instead they decided to looking around confused ( Of course they didn't even notice the twins had already dashed inside and out of the others view ) ," WHAT!? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN A REAL BATTLE!" After that the rest went in after the robots.

As the fighting raged on the twins had accumulated at least 60 points when they first felt the ground shake. Looking up they saw the zero pointer! They each shared the twins shared a crazed look as they began to dash at the robot. Using their quirks, they landed on a building that was level to the zero pointers head. They began to run at the robot, Jumping off the building, Mitski grabbed Katsuki's hands and threw him, using some explosions to increase his speed. The robot never saw it coming. One second it was standing, the next, it brains was being blown out ( or anything similar to that ). Mistki used his quirk to control the explosion, pulling it so that the twins could ride it down to the ground,like a cloud," THATS IT FOLKS!"

Back in the Teachers lounge where they had been watching the battles take place," We have many great kids here this year." One of the teachers spoke, this one was known as midnight," Agreed." Another replied. A tired looking man simply grunted," Especially in these areas." A superhero, Ectoplasm gestured to two big screens, each split in half, One was focused on a particular Green head repeating the scene where he had single handedly destroyed the Zero pointer. The other one was looking at the twins, also focusing on their stunt that blew up the robots head," These twins both seem quiet close and trusting in one another." Another teacher, Ms. Joke Commented. The principal Nezu looked over to the screen where the Twins were," Oh ho ho~ brotherly Lovers perhaps?" The Mouse, Bear, Thing was answered with a few unsettled looks, not that the man cared.

It had been only 3 days since the entrance Exams when it arrived. Mitsuki had obtained the mail when she saw it," BOYS THERE IS A LETTER FOR YOU!" It was obvious that Mitski replied," WHO CARES!" ," ITS FROM YUUEI!" The only thing she heard was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and Katsuki snatching the letter from her hand and they both sat on the couch and opened the envelope and out popped an odd metal object. When they set it on the coffee table a mini screen came up," I AM SPEAKING TO YOU THROUGH A PROJECTION!" Their mother had walked up and stood behind them," You two, Mitski and Katsuki Bakugou you both have taken with a whopping 77 points as well as 10 rescue points you have a total of 87 points! You will each receive your uniforms and you will have to submit a hero costumes before school begins. Good luck!" and with that the disk blew up." OH GOOD GOING MY BOYS!" Mitsuki wrapped one arm around a twin and squeezed them so that they had their faces were squashed together.

It was probably 10 at night. The twins were leaning against one another facing the opposite directions, both held sketchbooks which had designs in them," What do you have so far?" ," Just a small sketch." Mitski looks over Katsuki's Shoulder. Between the twins, Katsuki was secretly an amazing artist.

," That's awesome!" Mistki exclaims," Do you mind if I use your costume design and tweak it for myself?" When he receives a small grunt he takes it as a yes and grabs his design before he can take it back, Mitski runs and sits on their desk chair, going a mile a minute as he draws on a piece of paper. A growl escapes the now fallen Katsuki. But looking at how into it Mitski was, he couldn't help but be interested in what he had changed the design too. Looking at the paper he noticed the only differences was his gauntlets had only one area that looked like a single large compartment. "Alright I think that's all I really want to change for my costume." the twins both share a yawn and got ready to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Yuuei Time!

The twins meandered through the rest of the weeks that lead up to their first day at yuuei.

The day started normally. After they finished their morning routine they began their walk.

Neither of them seemed bothered by the students that flooded the streets, most heading off to other schools.

," Hey Suki." ,"Hm?" Glancing at Mistki he noticed how he was looking at all the other students, specifically a group that was wearing Yuuei uniforms," You're going to do great in Yuuei." ," You don't have to tell me that!"

Averting his gaze from the yuuei students to look at his brother, a fond smile on his lips

," Don't sike yourself out either, after all you could easily beat me." Mitski widened my eyes in surprise, knowing just how headstrong Katsuki was he could feel his face grow red with happiness from the compliment.

No words could come into Mitski's mind as to what to say, not that he would have been able to say anything since they arrived at yuuei wich looked as massive as it had during the entrance exams.

Now it felt different from before, knowing that they were a part of that school. Heading inside they looked down at their class information, which only had where and which classroom they had," Looks like we both have 1-A, Good." Katsuki said, looking at Mitski's slip of paper.

Following the map was the easy part, Once they were inside the classroom was where the challenge lied.

They had come a bit early so they found a seat and sat down, in their usual positions. Then out of nowhere came another person whom came over to as Katsuki thought, pick a fight with me.

Then Izuku came in both bakugou's heads turned, one full of happiness and slight admiration, the other full of anger and surprise.

As Katsuki was about to get up and confront Deku a voice spoke," Settle down." It sounded tired, and like it didn't want to be here.

Looking around they noticed a giant size yellow slug, after it made it next to the podium when it unzipped from the sleeping bag and stood up," It took you eight second for you all to quiet down, that's not good enough

, time is precious in the hero industry."

The hobo looking guy fiddled with something underneath his desk," Alright, Now." He pulled out a uniform of sorts," Put these on and meet me outside."

Everyone waited outside, anxious," Now we will be taking a quirk assessment test." A series of surprised voices spoke up," Wait what about the entrance ceremony?!" A student with black hair asked. It was obvious that Mitski had tuned out, his eyes were closed, until he heard the teacher talk about the testing," Bakugou's" The two immediately narrowed their eyes as all eyes were looking at them as they walked up in front of the students," Both of you shared the top score in the entrance Exams." The students gaped, while some looked at the two with judging eyes

," Now Katsuki, what was your farthest throw in middle school?"," 67 Meters." ," try it now, with your quirk." A large grin made its way to Katsuki's face as he held the ball in his hands. He drew his arm back," DIE!" launching the ball he left a smoke plume as the ball flew out of sight. After a moment a beep sounded and Aizawa showed us his score," 705.2 METERS!?" ," We really can use your quirks!" ," Alright before we begin I added another rule. Whoever places last will be expelled." the teacher grunted out ,"WHAAA- And with that the testing began.

 **Test: Side steps**

Mitski hadn't had much practice when it came to this type of stuff, but he was able to get a decent score.

 **Test: Dash**

Lining up, Mitski was paired with Bakugou, and Midoriya. Racing off Mitski added power to his feet, so everytime he stepped down he was propelled with each explosion. All in all he got 3.2 seconds

 **Test: Grip Strength**

Since he didn't focus on strength he only got a measly 84.28.

 **Test: Ball throw**

," Mitski your up." Our teacher, Aizawa, handed him the ball. Gripping it he produced a few marble sized balls. They were a mixture of orange, red, and yellow. Sticking the two of them on the ball. Mitski threw the ball and watched it fly up in the air, after about 120 meters. One of the marbles activated, creating a huge explosion of fire and leaving a smoke trail as it continued to soar. After another 18 seconds the other marbles ball activated creating another explosion and doubling the balls speed.

,"801.7 Meters." Aizawa spoke lazily.

 **Test: Long Jump**

He only got 13 feet

After all of the tests the scores came up. Looking Mitski saw that he was in fourth place, one place below his brother. Looking through the list, he noticed that Midoriya had placed last. He Honestly liked Midoriya's attitude to everything Katsuki would do to him. Glancing over at midoriya, he seemed disappointed at himself, Mitski had begun to make his way over when Aizawa spoke up," Actually none of you are going to be expelled. It was all a logical ruse to get you to work to the best of your ability." all of the students exclaimed in surprise ( Except for todoroki and yoayzaru ) Who explained what his thinking even more.

After that the rest of the day went without much problem, though boring, Mitski survived and once he got home, immediately took a nap on the couch.

Mitsuki's Quirk

His quirk is called Bomber

He basically has the same abilities as he brother, but he can compact explosions into the shape of a marble, which he can unleash at any time, like a bomb. Detailed description will come later


End file.
